His Circle of Friends
by Faelproof
Summary: Irene Adler tries to find her way into the life of the person who intrigues her the most: Sherlock Holmes. Based on Scandal in Belgravia with characters from Season 1 and 2 of Sherlock. FemSlash pairings include Irene/Molly in chapter I and Irene/Sarah in chapter II


**Title:** His Circle of Friends  
**Author:** Faelproof  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything within except for the story material itself.  
**Show:** _Sherlock (BBC)_  
**Couples/Category:** Irene Adler/Miscallaneous Characters/Sherlock Holmes, AU What If?  
**Rating:** Mature for sexual situations/scenes, kinky situations and foul language  
**Summary:** Irene Adler tries to find her way into the life of the person who intrigues her the most: Sherlock Holmes. Based on _Scandal in Belgravia_ with characters from Season 1 and 2 of _Sherlock_  
**Author's Note: **I took the episode _Scandal in Belgravia_ and the character of Irene Adler, pushing it further and deepening out the story in a what if, showing what might have happened if Irene took the lives of those closest to Sherlock and used them to get to him?

**Chapter I: Molly**

Irene had kept an eye on him for months. Her eyes and ears within the city told her everything that he was up to. Sherlock Holmes was the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on but Irene wasn't about to admit that to anyone. His mind was unlike any other male mind she had ever met. Mm, but it was so fun to break most men and watch them squirm. She sighed as she leaned against the ornate bedpost behind her.

_Ah yes, I'd nearly forgotten about you. _She peered down at the pitiful female creature who was displayed in all her glory in front of her. Irene was starting to make her way through those that Sherlock had in his personal circle. This girl, this nurse, seemed to be completely obsessed with Sherlock.

_Silly Molly, he has no interest in you._ Irene kept a straight face as she watched the girl squirm on the bed. It had not taken her much to convince her otherwise and show her what a delight it was to indulge in another woman's touch. She reached down and stroked a manicured nail against Molly's cheek with a sigh. Molly started to squirm again and Irene shook her head with a smile. Ah ah. _Bad girl._ She brought the riding crop down on her backside and Molly squealed against the black gag that had been tucked between her teeth.

"You're being so very naughty, my dear girl, squirming around like that." Molly's big eyes were tearing up a little. Irene leaned down overtop of Molly's form and pressed her weight against Molly's back. One of her hands cupped against her breast and the other one slid against her cheek. She squeezed her naked skin, earning a delicious whimper from Molly. She leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I think you love this, being tied up and treated like this. You want Sherlock to see you so you get all slutty but really, this is something more isn't it. Inside you just want to be punished for ever tricking yourself into thinking Sherlock was available." Molly's whimpers turned into sobs and Irene sighed, brushing her tears away. "There there, girl, I'm here for you. I'll teach you to be good."

Molly tried to speak through the thick material but all that came out were muffled sobs and sounds. Irene brought the crop back down on her buttock to silence her. "Enough whimpering." She moved so that she straddled on top of Molly's back as she lay there all pathetic-like. She reached down and idly squeezed her breast again, drawing yet another whimper. But Molly was enjoying it too. She could tell in the way she squirmed. It wasn't just tears now. It was gasps.

Irene wasn't about to stop with this girl now. Her fingers slid into her hair and she tugged her head. She rolled to the side and looked at her while using the crop to outline her neck. Then she leaned in to bite at her neck hard enough to draw another whimper out of her then striking the crop down on her backside.

_Nobody can save you from me now, Molly. Not even your precious Sherlock. _She pushed the girl over and ripped off the gag but before Molly could say anything, she sat on her face. "Lick, suck, use that mouth for something other than making yourself look like a fool in front of him." There was hesitation and Irene brought her iron fist down with the crop right on top of a perky nipple. _Smack._ That made her squeal and Irene smiled. "Now _suck_, girl." The Domme knew just how to get girls going and this was one of the ways. She loved punishing women, making them work for her this way. Oh yes. Molly would soon be all hers. She already was taking compromising photos that were all ready to be shared to one man. The man upon whom Molly had placed all her affections and would never, ever get them back.

Irene arched as she felt Molly's tongue against her slit. She was learning quickly, the little broad, and she was impressed at how compliant she had become. She had always struck Irene as someone who needed a good spanking. She obviously just wanted to be treated like scum because she stayed around someone who was so bitter and punishing like Sherlock was. Irene loved that part of him. There was a coldness to him that just turned her on so much. He never failed to speak what was on his mind. There was no filter. He was a good challenge for her. But ah, he needed to have him at his weakest. So she went through his list of friends. Molly was her favorite by far. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she ground her hips down on Molly's face. "Mm, more like that." She swatted at her breast again, drawing a whimper that was starting to sound more like pleasure than pain. _If Sherlock could see you now. Oh, that's right. He will. _

The pleasure was starting to spike and Irene moaned. Oh, it was getting too unbearable and the heat that clenched in her stomach made her eyes roll in the back of her head. Yes, Molly was getting far better than she could have ever imagined. Her peak was sudden and violent. She nearly suffocated poor Molly beneath her with it. Finally, she ran a hand through her still-perfect coiffure of hair then shifted her hips off of Molly's face. Irene knelt down and leaned low towards her. Molly's eyes looked at her but she didn't dare utter a word. "You've been excellent, dear Molly." She then reached between Molly's own legs and drew a look of pure unadultured want and need from Molly. She was already dripping with excitement. Irene laughed and brought her down the road to her own pleasure quickly with small strokes of her fingers coupled with the lash of her crop. The moans filled the room. "Naughty Molly." Irene Adler smiled as she finished up with her newest client. Molly came to her climax loudly and almost as violently as Irene had. Irene unbound the quivering nurse and then slid the rest of the silken garment she'd worn for this occasion on. "You remember our deal." Molly nodded dully. Girl was still in bliss.


End file.
